CT-4051
CT-4051, nicknamed "Dusty", was a clone trooper who served in the 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. After the end of the war, Dusty would become a smuggler, and eventually aid the Rebel Alliance in their fight against the Galactic Empire. Summary CT-4051, nicknamed "Dusty", was born on Kamino in 32 BBY alongside most other clone troopers. He was first deployed during the First Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, at the start of the Clone Wars. Serving in the esteemed 501st Legion under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Dusty would go on to see battle on worlds such as Umbara. Dusty had his inhibitor chip removed sometime prior to 19 BBY. He was on Coruscant when Order 66 was executed and, despite having his inhibitor chip removed, chose to carry out the order for his own survival. Dusty would become a stormtrooper in the newly formed Galactic Empire. A few months after the formation of the Empire, while stationed on an Imperial security station above Coruscant, Dusty chose to desert. He stole a TIE fighter and fled to the Outer Rim farming world of Duraan, helping the locals start a rebel cell against Imperial occupation of the planet. Dusty met a woman in this rebel cell, whom he would unknowingly had a daughter with. Although they managed to strike several blows against the Empire, the rebellion on Duraan ended horrendously in 17 BBY when the Empire slaughtered many of the rebels, including Dusty's lover. Dusty managed to narrowly escape, fleeing to Nar Shaddaa. On Nar Shaddaa, Dusty began a new life of smuggling. He eventually gained a powerful new starship, which he named the Starrunner. Dusty would continue smuggling weapons and other goods to various factions throughout the galaxy, including both the Empire and rebels. Dusty would eventually find a smuggling partner, and the two ran together for years. However, in 3 BBY, during a routine weapons delivery on the Imperial shipbuilding world of Vandaes, Dusty's partner betrayed him, having learned his true identity and that the Empire had a bounty out on him. Dusty was left in the Empire's hands, while his partner stole the Starrunner and its cargo. Dusty managed to fight his way through the Imperial base and escape in a TIE interceptor, traveling once again to Nar Shaddaa. On Nar Shaddaa, Dusty met a young woman who was secretly working with surviving members of his old rebel cell on Rishi. The two traveled to Rishi, where Dusty learned that the survivors of his cell had merged with the rebel cell known as The Survivors. Dusty joined The Survivors and helped them carry out missions against the Empire. He participated in the Battle of Rishi, and evacuated with The Survivors to Atollon. Dusty would continue to stick with the rebels, later moving with them to Yavin 4 in 2 BBY. In 0 BBY, while on Yavin 4, Dusty managed to unlock a secret hologram left by his lover years ago, revealing to him that the young woman from Nar Shaddaa was his daughter. Dusty chose to keep this information secret to everyone except an old friend from Duraan, so that his daughter could focus on her missions for the rebellion. Soon, Dusty would receive information that his old partner and the Starrunner were on Hoth. Dusty and his daughter traveled to the frozen planet, where Dusty would kill his old partner and reclaim his ship. He then revealed to his daughter that they were family, and took her to Duraan in the Starrunner to see where her mother was buried. While his daughter visited her mother's grave, Dusty sat against a nearby tree and tipped his hat down, dying the peaceful death he had waited so long for. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:The Rebellion Category:Smuggler Category:The Survivors Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Deceased Category:Rise of the Empire Era